


Don't forget about me

by Hecateisauselessbian



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: During Mockingjay, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hayffie, Imprisonment, i'm bad at writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateisauselessbian/pseuds/Hecateisauselessbian
Summary: Effie daydreams how her life would be if she wasn't stuck in that cell. Haymitch gets her out and it's getting kinda fluffy in the end.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Don't forget about me

**Author's Note:**

> \- based on the song Don't forget about me by CLOVES  
> Please give me some feedback, it's my first fanfiction in this fandom and I would be more than interested in your opinion:)  
> May the odds be in your favor <3<3<3

Effie’s POV

It had been month since she last saw the sun. Or the sky with grey clouds. Grey like his eyes. She wondered, whether she would look in those eyes ever again.  
Effie didn’t even knew, whether he was we was still alive at all.

When she was brought here month ago, she had hoped, he would come to save her. But time went on. The bruises and scratches all over her body got more and at some point, she had stopped counting them. There was no point in doing it. She would probably never see anything else than windowless concrete walls that surrounded her cell anyways.  
The only source of light was a cold glimpse that was visible through the door slot of the massive iron door.  
Effie remembered the day she got here.  
She and Haymitch were seated together on the couch of the apartment and watched, what was happening in the arena.  
Something was up and she knew it. Haymitch had been tense the whole day but she didn’t dare to ask. He wouldn’t tell her anything anyways, she thought.  
Around 10 pm, he announced, he had a meeting and would go now. Effie hugged him goodbye and was surprised, when he returned the hug.  
“Stay safe, sweetheart” he had told her. “Stay safe yourself”.  
He had left and she continued to watch. Short after the arena exploded, peacekeepers came and violently tugged her out of the apartment. They ignored her questions and protesting screams and brought her here.

They had asked her lots of questions, but she couldn’t answer, what she didn’t knew. They apparently thought she was lying, but in fact, nobody had told her anything about the rebellion.  
When she couldn’t answer their questions, they tortured her. Maybe they thought, that that would make her talk. But she couldn’t and they got impatient. 

At the beginning, she wanted to count the days she spent imprisoned, which was difficult, since she had lost her sense of time and her cell was windowless.  
Trying to count the days by counting the times she got food, didn’t worked out either, because she realized, she didn’t got it daily.

Effie didn’t slept much. The hard concrete floor was cold and every bone in her body was hurting. When she did slept, she had terrible nightmares and often woke up either crying or screaming.

Effie often wondered if Haymitch sometimes thought about her or if he had forgotten her like all the others probably did. It was a tiring thought.  
With that, one of her greatest nightmares would come true. Being forgotten.

She sometimes daydreamed, how the life outside her walls would be like.

Was the rebellion won? Were Haymitch and the kids still alive? Had they gone back to living a more or less normal life in a newly built world? Would they assume she was dead? Would they be happy, that they hadn’t had to deal with her anymore? 

Effie had lost all hope of ever being free again. She didn’t even bothered to look up, when she heard loud noises from anywhere in the building.

They hadn’t given her food in days. Effie guessed, they had finally decided she was useless and left her in her cell to die. She didn’t even dishallowed the idea of that. Being dead would be better then to rot in her cell day after day. Haymitch had once said Dyeing is easy, living is harder. Back then she didn’t understood what he had meant but now she knew.

The cold crept up her emaciated body, but her limbs felt to numb to even shiver. Half awake, half asleep, Effie imagined how her life could have been instead of rotting here.

She had moved to twelve and lived together with Haymitch. He would return her feelings, which she had for him since she first saw him fighting in the 50th Hunger Games.  
Haymitch would have a flock of geese (for a matter of facts, he had told her that he kinda wants to have geese, when he was particularly drunk.) Haymitch probably didn’t even remembered telling her that…  
Peeta would open up his own bakery and they would help him out there from time to time.  
They would travel the districts to see how the rebuilding was going on and to visit some friends.  
Sometimes they would babysit the children of Katniss and Peeta, watch them grow up.

On cold winter evenings, Haymitch and she would be cuddling on the couch in front of their fireplace. He would held her in his strong, comforting arms and-  
“Effie”  
That almost sounded like him, she thought. This was her last thought, before everything went black.

xxxxxx  
Haymitch’s POV

When he had found out, where they kept Effie, he right away asked Plutarch to help him get her out, which was why he, Plutarch and two other rebels were sitting in one of district 13s Hover planes. They didn’t talked much on the journey.

The group fought their way inside and parted in two smaller teams to search her. After a few minutes of searching, Haymitch found her cell.

When he saw the motionless human that laid in the corner of the room, he nearly cried her name out and crossed the room in two steps. Haymitch knelt down beside her and hold her fragile body in his arms. He sighed in relief, when he noticed her heart was still beating and she breathed. Her breath was heavy and he knew, that she wouldn’t have made it much longer if they hadn’t come.  
Carefully, not to hurt her, he picked her body up and brought her to the hovercraft, while telling the others, he had found her, through his headset.

She was emaciated. Haymitch had felt her bones under the unnaturally pale skin. When they had left the dark cell, he could see, that her entire body was covered in scratches and bruises, that made her skin shimmer in all shades of blue, violet, red and yellow. Some of the scratches were ulcerated and as far as he could feel, some of her ribs were broken as well.

Haymitch felt angry, when he saw Effie like that. The otherwise cheer, colourful escort, who was now a helpless, bruised, barely living bundle in his arms. Whoever was responsible for that, would pay for treating her like that, he swore to him self.

Back in 13, Effie was brought to the hospital and Haymitch refused to leave her side.

xxxxxxxx

Back to Effie’s POV

When she awoke, she didn’t knew where she was. It wasn’t cold and she wasn’t laying on the Hard concrete flour of her cell. Was she already dead? No, she heard the distant beeping of machines.

When Effie slowly tried to move her hands, she realized that one of them was held by a bigger, rough one.

She blinked a few times and saw, that the hand belonged to a human. A human with blonde hair that fell into his face and-  
“Welcome back, princess” “Haymitch” her voice was barely a whisper.

Haymitch moved closer and told her what had happened. After that, Effie told him with still hoarse voice, how she got THERE and was happened to her there.

At some point, Haymitch sat down next to her on the bad. Effie leaned her head on Haymitch’s shoulder and he carefully laid an arm around her.  
They stayed like that for a long time. After a while, Effie murmured “never let me go again” into his chest. “Never”


End file.
